The Dream and The Honeymoon
by Pookiebear and Z
Summary: Aria recently graduated college. One of her biggest dreams has always been to travel around Europe. She decides to follow her dream and visit the wonderful places that Europe has to offer. But what will happen when Aria runs into Ezra, who turns out to be married and is enjoying his honeymoon?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi there! I have always wanted to write a multi-chapter story but I never really had the time to do it. Right now I'm on a two month break so I do have time to write more. I have written a one shot before but this is my first story. Again, I want to apologize if there are any mistakes in this story, English is not my first language and it isn't perfect. I think that with this first chapter you can guess where I'm originally from haha. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story but I'm sure that you are willing to help me with some stuff, right? Okay, so I hope that you guys enjoy this story. Please leave a review with your thoughts or ideas for the next chapter, I would really appreciate it! Also before I forget, I'm sorry if a story with this plot has been written before. I don't think I have read one, but if there is a story with the same plot I apologize haha. Enjoy! xo**_

 _ **Aria's POV.**_

 _Destination: Amsterdam. Boarding time: 10:45_

I've been traveling around Europe for the past four months and it's definitely one of the best things that I've ever done. I left right after I graduated, leaving San Francisco and my boyfriend of three years behind. I met said boyfriend in college, his name is Clark and he was photography major, just like me. We hit it off immediately and soon after we met he asked me out on a date. At first I was a little hesitant, reason being that I still wasn't completely over Ezra, but eventually I did agree on a date. That was the start of our wonderful relationship. The end of it wasn't as wonderful though. When I told Clark that I wanted to travel around Europe and photograph all of the beautiful sights there, he wasn't very excited to say the least. I asked him to come with me but he refused to go, saying that he hated Europe and that he never wanted to go there. We got into a big argument, which leaded to me leaving on my own. I thought that traveling around Europe on my own would be hard, but these past four months have been the best of my life. I've met so many people and got to experience a lot of great things. Right now I'm leaving the UK to go to Amsterdam. Amsterdam has always been a city that I wanted to go to ever since Hanna made me watch _The Fault In Our Stars_ with her. The beautiful canals, the Anne Frank house, the Vondelpark and of course people on their bikes. Out of all the places that I've visited or am about to visit, this city is probably the one I'm most excited about.

After a one-hour flight, waiting for my suitcase to appear on the baggage claim and getting into a cab, I finally arrive at my hotel. It is absolutely beautiful and fulfills all of my expectations. I hurry inside to check in and go to my room. Even the room is fantastic, very spacious, clean and there's a huge bed with a lot of pillows already calling my name. I would love to just jump onto the bed and fall asleep, but if I do that I won't be able to see a lot of Amsterdam since I'm here for only five days. I take a quick shower, fresh up my make up and throw on a pair of jeans, a peplum top and my converses. If there's something I've learned these past months is that heels aren't the greatest shoes to walk in all day. I grab my purse and my camera and leave to go to the Vondelpark.

Walking around in the park, I am amazed by the wonderful sight in front of me. There's a huge lake with a water fountain in the middle and there are a lot of people. Friends having a picnic, students with textbooks, people who are sunbathing, other people enjoying a nice walk in the park and others reading books or taking pictures. I grab my camera and take a look around. I'm definitely going to be here for a few hours.

 _ **Ezra's POV.**_

I get out of the bathroom and see that Sophie, my wife, is still in bed. Today was a perfect day to go outside and do some sightseeing, but Sophie is complaining that she's still tired from all the sightseeing we did in Rome two days ago. Sophie and I got married last month and we wanted to go to Europe for our honeymoon. We couldn't decide where to go so we decided to visit multiple countries. After Aria moved away we lost contact and I met Sophie. She just moved to Rosewood and stopped by the Brew to get some coffee. We started talking and I found out that I in fact liked talking with her. She's the complete opposite of Aria, she isn't really interested in black and white movies or English literature, but I saw that as a positive thing so I wouldn't compare Sophie to Aria. She also looks very different. Sophie is tall and has long blonde hair with blue eyes and a perfect body, which isn't my type at all actually. We did find some things that we have in common, but there aren't a lot to be honest. We were dating for only a year and a half when she almost pushed me into proposing to her, so I did. So here we are now, married, on our honeymoon in Amsterdam and the only thing she does is complaining. Not exactly what I was hoping for.

"Soph, I'm going to go into the city, you coming with me or not?" I ask her. I can hear her sigh deeply and she turns onto her back.

"Nope, I'm so tired baby, I really don't want to go outside today. But if you do, can you please look around for some shops? I heard that the Kalverstraat or something like that has a lot of shops. 'Cause I really want to go shopping tomorrow," she answers me. I nod and leave the room. If there's something she does care about, it's going shopping. She's even worse than Hanna, and I thought that that girl had some serious shopping issues.

I've been strolling around Amsterdam for a while now and I really don't know where the street Sophie was talking about is. I really don't care about that if I'm honest, if she wants to go shopping she can figure out where it is herself. I look at the map I brought with me and see that I'm not far away from the Vondelpark. The park is one of the main things that I wanted to visit during our trip here but Sophie didn't. I take the opportunity to go there and look around for a while. I follow the signs that lead me to the park and when I finally arrive I am stunned by the view. The park is even more beautiful than I imagined. I walk around and enjoy my view. I can hear people speaking Dutch everywhere and I can't hold in my laugh, it just sounds so funny. The Dutch language is something that doesn't make any sense to me, it seems really hard and I can't understand a single word, so I'm glad that a lot of people speak English.

I really enjoy being at the park and that reminds me of Sophie. Of course I want her to enjoy Amsterdam as well, so the least I can do is ask someone where all the shops are. When I look around I see that everyone is busy or in a conversation, so I don't want to interrupt. However, there's a woman with a camera who's just looking around to find things to take pictures of. The camera reminds me a little of Aria, but I realize that that sound incredibly stupid since everyone has a camera nowadays. I walk over to the woman and tap her on her shoulder.

"Uhm, excuse me. Can I ask you something?" I ask the lady but when she turns around I am shocked. The camera reminded me of Aria because it is in fact her. What is she even doing here? "Aria?" Confusion laces my voices. I did not expect to see her at all.

"Hi, Ezra.."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi guys! Here I am again! Thank you all for the lovely reviews on the first chapter! Let me know what you think of this chapter and feel free to give me some ideas for future chapter. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

You could say that I'm surprised and also confused when I see Aria standing in front of me. I haven't spoken to her for 5 years and now I run into her in Amsterdam while I'm on my honeymoon. The timing couldn't be better. Don't get me wrong, I do love Sophie, but my feelings for Aria never completely disappeared and I'm afraid those feelings will resurface when _we're_ in touch.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Aria asks me. I can clearly see that she's a bit uncomfortable. I nod and push my hands into my pockets. I didn't expect that seeing her again would be awkward.

"Yeah, who knew we would run into each other like this?" I laugh and I can see her laughing too.

"So, would you like to grab a coffee?" She asks. At first I'm a little hesitant since Sophie is back at the hotel and I would be gone for a while, but then I remember her whining about being tired and wanting to stay in bed.

"Sure, let's go," I answer. We look around for a place to get some coffee. We eventually decide to go to Bagels & Beans to get some lunch and something to drink.

We walk in a comfortable silence, which gives me time to think about stuff. Would being friends with Aria ruin my marriage with Sophie? Sophie knows about my relationship with Aria and all the complications we had. I met Sophie after Aria and I lost contact, so Aria doesn't know about her. Also because of this, Sophie assumed that I didn't have any feelings left for Aria, which isn't true. Being friends with Aria would also make Sophie extremely jealous and I don't want that to happen 'cause I know how she gets when she's jealous.

We arrive at Bagels & Beans and we sit down at a table for two. The waiter brings us our menu and I open it. I try to read it but I just start laughing. Aria looks at me with a questioned look.

"I don't understand a single word of this," I explain. Now Aria starts to laugh.

"There's an English translation underneath you doofus. For an English teacher you don't really seem to know the language that well."

"Hey! I have been running the Brew for 5 years so the only English I understand are coffee terms." Aria laughs even harder, which earns us some nasty stares from other customers.

We order and talk for a while and then Aria asks me the question that I was trying to avoid. "So, what are you doing here?"

I think about lying to her, but that wouldn't be fair towards her. "I, uhm, I am on my honeymoon.."

 ** _Aria's POV._**

Seeing Ezra here alone in Amsterdam gave me a little bit of hope that maybe we could start over again, as friends or even as lovers. But after I heard him say that he's on his honeymoon that hope disappears. He moved on and got married and I bet that his wife is pregnant as well. I try not to cry in front of him, but it's not easy. Him being married to someone who isn't me is the same as someone pushing a dagger into my heart.

"Oh, so when did you get married?" I ask him. I really don't want to talk about this, but I also don't want to be rude.

"Last month," he answers. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just traveling around Europe for my photography." This seems to interest him.

"Really? We are traveling around Europe as well! Where are you going next?" He asks.

"The next stop is London, I'm leaving in 5 days. How about you?" A smile forms on his face.

"No way! We're going to London as well! Are you traveling alone?" His question makes me doubt my answer. Should I be honest and tell him that I am indeed traveling alone, or that my boyfriend is at the hotel? If I tell him I'm alone he might think that I'm still not moved on like him.

"Uhm, no actually. My boyfriend is at the hotel trying to get some sleep. We had a late flight yesterday," I lie.

"I have an idea! Maybe we can go on a double date tomorrow? That way I can meet your boyfriend and you can meet my wife.." His excitement slowly drifts away when he says the word wife. I can tell that he find it weird to say the word in front of me.

"Yeah, we could. I'll ask him when I get back," I say. Oh, what am I getting myself into?

"What hotel are you staying at?" He asks me.

"The Conservatorium." I already have a feeling that he is staying at the same hotel. He tells me that he is indeed staying there as well.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel? We can walk together?" I nod as a respond to his question.

"Let me get the bill and we can leave," I say while I grab my wallet but Ezra stops me.

"No, it's on me." Well, he sure still is a gentleman.

"Are you sure? I can pay for my own." He laughs and shakes his head.

"No, Aria. I pay, you just have to thank me," he says and I smile.

"Thank you, Ezra."

Ezra pays for our food and we leave for the hotel. Unlike before, we now walk while having a fun conversation. Ezra drops me off at my hotel room.

"I'll text you with the details about tomorrow, alright?" He says when I'm about to open my door.

"Yeah, that's fine. Thanks again for the food and the coffee, I had fun. We should meet up again after dinner tomorrow, just the two of us." I smile at him, hoping he would say yes, 'cause I definitely want to spend more time with him alone.

"We should do that, I'll text you about that too," he answers. I laugh and open my door.

"See you later, Ezra."

 ** _Ezra's POV._**

I walk back to my room and see that Sophie is still laying in bed. When she hears the door close she looks up at me.

"You were gone for quite some time," she says. I scratch my neck and walk over to the bed.

"Yeah, I ran into an old friend," I say hesitantly.

"Oh really? Who was it? I'm sure it was nice to see them again!" Her excitement won't last long though, since I'm about to tell her who.

"It was Aria," I say. The look on her face showed me that she wasn't pleased at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! This chapter isn't very long and not my best to be honest, but I wanted to upload since I can't upload for almost 2 weeks. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far!_**

 **Aria's POV.**

As I'm sitting in my hotel room I think about what happened with Ezra today. I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that he's married. He doesn't just have a girlfriend, he has a wife. Just imagining him with a woman that's not me in front of the altar makes me sick to my stomach. I know I'm being selfish by thinking that he should marry me or not marry at all, but I always thought that we eventually would end up together. The bleeping sound my phone makes grabs my attention. The screens lights up and a text message from Ezra appears.

 ** _How about tomorrow at 8, Thai food?_** ** _  
_**  
Right, the double date I agreed to go on. That was such a stupid thing to do, how am I getting out of this one? If I tell him that I lied to him by saying that I have a boyfriend he'll probably be disappointed or even mad. Me keeping things from him and lying to him have always been reasons for our multiple fights and breakups, and what did I do when I saw him again after 5 years? Right, I lied to him.

 ** _Sorry, can't make it. Maybe some other time?_** ** _  
_**  
Seeing this as the only way to avoid the situation, I press send.

Later that night I find myself sitting in the bar at the hotel. I've been feeling miserable since I returned to my hotel room after the run in with Ezra and I feel like a few drinks can make me feel better. As I'm sipping on my third cocktail I hear a familiar voice behind me, saying that one sentence that I know all to well.

"You alright down there?" He smirks and sits down next to me on the couch. Not feeling like recreating our first meeting I keep my focus on my drink on front of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well you don't look like it, how many of these have you had?" He asks me, pointing to the cocktail in front of me.

"It's my first," I lie. Why do I keep lying to him?

He nods his head and stares in front of him. We sit in silence for a while and I'm sure that everyone that's present can feel the awkward tension hanging in the air. When I finish my cocktail he finally looks at me.

"Can I buy you another one?" He asks. I nod and smile when he orders two more cocktails.

A lot of drinks later the awkward tension has subsided and we're laughing our butts off. At this point I'm full out drunk and so is Ezra. He looks like a tough guy, but he's such a lightweight. I'm sure that neither of us will remember a thing in the morning. Somehow we land on the topic of his marriage.

"You know, Sophie can be such a bitch sometimes. She's so annoying. She doesn't give a crap about literature or black and white movies, only about shopping!" He complains drunkly. I laugh and try to impersonate her.

"Hi, I'm Sophie. I looooooove shopping and I hate everything else."

He laughs even harder. "That's exactly how she's like!"

"She sounds even worse than Hanna!" I answer.

"She is!" He exclaims. He laughs so hard that he almost falls to the floor and knocks our cocktails over.

"Oops, looks like we have to order a new round," I laugh. Ezra orders another two cocktails.

All of a sudden I turn serious, well, as serious as you can be when you're drunk. "You know, I wish you weren't married."

"Hmm, right now I wish the same. And I wish that you wouldn't have a boyfriend though," he answers.

"Well, that wish has already come true. I may have lied to you, I broke up with my boyfriend before I came to Europe. Don't worry about that."

He pulls me towards him and looks at me. "Great, 'cause I missed you these past years."

I smile sweetly at him. "I missed you too."

"God, I want to kiss you so bad.." He bites his lip and looks at me with lust in his eyes.

"You can't, you have a wife remember?" As soon as the words leave my mouth I regret what I said.

"I don't care," he answers, his eyes focused on my lips.

"Okay, so do it." I whisper.

"What?" He asks. He probably didn't hear me or he was surprised.

"Kiss me."

He does what I say and the moment that his lips touch mine I'm back on cloud nine. The kiss is filled with passion and lust and makes me feel better than I've felt in the past 5 years. Unfortunately neither of us will remember this moment tomorrow morning.


End file.
